ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien X (film)
Alien X is the third movie in the Galactic Protectors movie cinema series. Plot In AD 965, Cosmosus, king of The Forge of Creation, wages war against the Chronians of Chronia and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Celestialsapien warriors defeat the Chronians and seize the source of their power, the Hands of Armageddon. In the present, Cosmosus's son Alien X prepares to ascend to the throne of The Forge of Creation, but is interrupted when Chronians attempt to retrieve the Hands. Against Cosmosus's order, Alien X travels to Chronia to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother Eon, childhood friend Chelsea and the Plumbers: Luke, Alex and Sam. A battle ensues until Cosmosus intervenes to save the Celestialspaien, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Alien X's arrogance, Cosmosus strips his son of his godly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his sword Ascalon, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it. Alien X lands in New Mexico, where astrophysicist Meredith Caveleri, her assistant Raeanne Hankla and mentor Dr. Erik Selvig, find him. The local populace finds Ascalon, which S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Meredith's data about the wormhole that delivered Alien X to Earth. Alien X, having discovered Ascalon's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly constructed but he finds himself unable to lift it, and is captured. With Selvig's help, he is freed and resigns himself to exile on Earth as he develops a romance with Meredith. Eon discovers that he is actually Laufey's son, adopted by Cosmosus after the war ended. A weary Cosmosus falls into the deep "Cosmisleep" to recover his strength. Eon seizes the throne in Cosmosus's stead and offers Laufey the chance to kill Cosmosus and retrieve the Hands. Chelsea and the Warriors Three, unhappy with Eon's rule, attempt to return Alien X from exile, convincing James, gatekeeper of the Bifröst—the means of traveling between worlds—to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Eon sends the Destroyer, a seemingly indestructible automaton, to pursue them and kill Alien X. The warriors find Alien X, but the Destroyer attacks and defeats them, prompting Alien X to offer himself instead. Struck by the Destroyer and near death, Alien X's sacrifice proves him worthy to wield Ascalon. The sword returns to him, restoring his powers and enabling him to defeat the Destroyer. Kissing Meredith goodbye and vowing to return, he and his fellow Celestialsapiens leave to confront Eon. In The Forge of Creation, Eon betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan to use Laufey's attempt on Cosmosus's life as an excuse to destroy Chronia with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his adoptive father. Alien X arrives and fights Eon before destroying the Bifröst Bridge to stop Eon's plan, stranding himself in The Forge of Creation. Cosmosus awakens and prevents the brothers from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Eon allows himself to fall when Cosmosus rejects his pleas for approval. Alien X makes amends with Cosmosus, admitting he is not ready to be king; while on Earth, Meredith and her team search for a way to open a portal to The Forge of Creation. In a post-credits scene, Selvig has been taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Nick Fury opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious object, which Fury says may hold untold power. An invisible Eon prompts Selvig to agree, and he does. Characters *Alien X *Meredith Caveleri *King Cosmosus *Dr. Erik Selvig *Raeanne Hankla *James *Luke *Alex *Sam *Chelsea *Queen Astrodia 'Villians' *Eon *Laufey Aliens Used *Alien X Trivia *This movie takes place in multiple dimensions See Also Iron Stone The Incredable Four Arms Iron Stone 2 Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies